The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Camellia plant, botanically known as Camellia hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘HB051’.
The new Camellia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Zhaoqing, China. The objective of the breeding program is to create new fast-growing Camellia plants that flower year-round and tolerate full sunlight.
The new Camellia plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventors in February, 2007 in Zhaoqing, China of an unnamed seedling selection of Camellia amplexicaulis, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Camellia hybrid ‘Scented Swirl’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Camellia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Zhaoqing, China in November, 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Camellia plant by grafting cuttings onto an unnamed selection of Camellia gaozhouensis, not patented, in a controlled greenhouse environment in Zhaoqing, China has shown that the unique features of this new Camellia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.